The present invention relates to the concentration and purification of Cephamycin C. More particularly it relates to the concentration and purification of Cephamycin C from a fermentation broth which contains Cephamycin C.
Cephamycin C is a cephalosporin antibiotic having the structural formula ##EQU1## The preparation of this antibiotic by a fermentation process is reported by Stapley et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, September 1972, pp. 122-131. In such a process it is necessary to separate the desired product from large volumes of liquid containing large amounts of undesired materials. Such separation is time consuming and expensive.
It is accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for obtaining Cephamycin C from a fermentation broth. Another object is to provide a method for concentrating and purifying Cephamycin C from a fermentation broth in which it has been prepared. A further object is to provide a simple and economical process for concentrating and purifying Cephamycin C from a fermentation broth. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.